His Story
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: I saw her intelligent grey eyes staring up at me and i knew i was in for a wild ride with this girl. Fredrick Chase's story.


I saw her intelligent grey eyes staring up at me, and I knew right then that I was in for a wild ride with this girl.

I named my girl Annabeth just because it wasn't a usual name; it was nice, but mysterious. Annabeth was her mother's spiting image. Since Annabeth was able to breathe she has been outsmarting me. She could read by the age of 1 and walk at age 2. She was mostly a solitary being. She liked to sit in the corner and read. She reminded me so much of her mother. Sometimes I even wished Athena was still her with me. She would know how to be with this child. I didn't. I knew facts, not emotions, and I knew that isn't always useful.

Soon I began dating again. I was lonely, and I thought Annabeth deserved a mother. Soon I met my current wife Helen.

(Flashback)

"Helen come inside, this is my daughter Annabeth." I remarked, pointing at my daughter, reading her book on the floor. Annabeth stared up at her expectantly. She knew who this was and she wasn't going to be sweet like other 5 year olds. Her grey eyes bore into my girlfriend's brown ones. Annabeth put down her high school level book and said icily, "I'm Annabeth; you're Helen, Dad's girlfriend. Just so you know I don't like you."

Then went back to reading. I remember Helen just staring in shock at the child.

(End of flashback)

After that experience Helen was rather afraid of my 5 year old daughter.

Soon once Helen and I were engaged, Helen began living with me. Every single day Annabeth would do the same thing, read, study, and glare at my soon to be wife. Sometimes we would get the occasional visit from a monster, the unfortunate side effect of having a child with a goddess. Helen yelled at Annabeth and I must admit I did too. I mean I really shouldn't have blamed my daughter for something she couldn't change, but it's difficult to have your house burnt down twice by dragons.

I remember the day Annabeth left us at age 7. She just simply stated to me, "Dad, and Helen you don't love me so why should I bother you with my presence. It's not wise to stay somewhere you're not wanted and I'll respect that and leave." With that my only daughter walked out the door.

I don't know what happened to her without a stable home or parents, a 7 year old off on her own. I just know that every day I grieved for her to return. At the times when I was taking out my anger on her I didn't realize how wise she was. She took that as being I didn't want her, and maybe at certain times she was right.

I lived years without her, I wanted my daughter back. The worst pain you can have is losing a child, and I know that first-hand.

On a normal afternoon I received a letter in the mail from some strawberry company. I slowly opened the crinkled envelope and slapped my hand over my mouth when I saw the signature. The note said,

Dear Dad and Helen,

I know I haven't seen either of you in over 5 years, but I thought you deserve to know where I am. I'm at a camp for demigods like me, and I've met some friends. I know how to protect myself from monsters. I went on a quest this year. One of the people with me on the quest convinced me to send you this letter. I really would love to come home this year. I mean I can't forget all the wretched things that I've been through in your house, but I guess I can accept them. Like that time you went to a dinner party and told your friends I was your niece, because of the trouble that I happened to cause there. Or maybe when Helen screamed at me (and wouldn't let me read any books for weeks) when she got a gash on her arm because of a dragon that I somehow summoned. There have been many more moments like these, but why even go through them again. That's all the past and I'm willing to see everyone this year. I hope you can except this letter and allow me to come home.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

At the sight of this letter I practically did a dance because my daughter was coming home! I couldn't even believe my eyes.

Soon after Annabeth came home, she was much older, and much different. She wasn't as guarded like someone had finally made her believe in herself. Maybe she was just happy. She gave a quick hug. We talked about what was happening in our lives. It seemed like a conversation I would have with my superior. Annabeth was just so business-like almost as if she expected me to run away if she said something inappropriate to the conversation.

Annabeth talked civilly to Helen and her step-brothers Bobby and Matthew, but I could see that cold hard look in her eyes. She didn't forget anything that happened.

Annabeth was accepted into the family, and we all were with open arms. I guess everyone did it for my sake, I mean I was the only one who was really anticipating Annabeth's safe return. Helen did enjoy her presence though.

I couple of times I walked in on Annabeth speaking to one of her friends in this misty cloud thing that she could make with a drachma. I asked who she was talking to and she said the horse-person (satyr) was Grover and the more normal looking one Percy. Annabeth didn't want to elaborate on anything they were talking about.

Annabeth left for that year and said she would come back every school year, but she needed to go to that demigod camp every summer.

One summer day while Annabeth was at camp I heard a knock on the door and came face to face with 3 badly beaten up kids. One of them had spiky hair and striking blue eyes, while the other female seemed wiser and her eyes told a thousand different stories. I got the impression that she's been around a while. Now the third child seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, he had this unruly black hair, but deep sea green eyes. Where had I seen this kid before?

The strange boy looked at me warily like he expected to come face to face with the devil when I opened the door. The boy said, "We're friends of Annabeth." Now this caught my attention. That's how I knew this boy; I'd seen him in the mist stuff Annabeth used.

"Is she alright has something happened?"

The three of them just glanced at each other sadly not wanting to tell me about what happened.

I invited the teens into my home, my wife greeted us warmly. The boy with the green eyes looked at her the same way he looked at me, like he expected her to grow fangs and kick him out of the house, when all she really did was ask them if they wanted some food.

The three introduced themselves as Thalia, Zoë, and Percy. I soon found out the predicament my only daughter was in. The kids didn't want me to personally help them; all they wanted was a car so they could save her. Well I graciously gave them my car, but I was going to help my Annabeth, and quickly.

For days I just sat and thought of how to help her. Apparently being mortal meant no way to even give help to my kid. But then I remembered the half-blood weapons Annabeth left in our old home in Virginia. There was some celestial bronze which I think is what kills monsters.

So for days I melted the bronze and loaded my bi-plane with them. As soon as I finished I wrote a quick note to my wife and set off for Annabeth. I don't exactly know how I found the place they were in but I did.

I swooped down towards where I thought the monsters were, but I wouldn't know I can't see them. I shot bullets like a crazy man. I heard a faint cry of, "Dad!"

After seeing that Annabeth was safe I escorted the sleigh like object controlled by a goddess to safety.

As soon as I stepped out of the plane, Annabeth ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Dad! You flew…you shot…oh my gods!" She screamed in shock.

All in all that experience was just insane.

Soon Annabeth went back to camp, and I headed back to my regular schedule.

But the next time she came home for the school year (after battle of labyrinth) she was different. She seemed really stressed and just upset. I didn't really know how to handle a situation like this. Annabeth would just lock herself in her room doing gods knows what. She barely ate and I never saw her speaking to her friends. Something was up and I felt horrible that I couldn't change it.

Eventually when I was getting extremely worried about her, I took the chance to walk into her room and ask her the reason for her troubles. I knocked quietly on her door, and then opened it slightly.

Annabeth sat on her bed, her beautiful blonde curls draped over her shoulders. She had her face in her hands. She wasn't crying, but she was frustrated. I got the impression that she didn't know what to do which is hard for a daughter of Athena. She's supposed to know everything and there's a lot of pressure on her for that, maybe for once she didn't know.

I walked over to her bedside and sat down. She glanced at me for a second and asked,

"Dad, I don't know what to do." I think my daughter was asking for help, which was out of character for her.

"Not everything ends up going perfectly Annabeth."

"I know it's just I wish everything was easier. I wish it could be just the facts, none of this emotional crap."

I laughed a breathy laugh, and wrapped an arm around her. "What's on your mind lately?"

"It's just there's the prophecy I'm sure you've heard about that might be coming soon, and my best friend, Percy could be in it. He's turning 16 next summer, and I'm kind of scared." She said the last part quietly, almost like it was painful to say.

"Also Percy has been spending a lot of time with some of his other friends," She said friends like it was a dirty word, "like he used to spend time with me. It's complicated."

"Annabeth, I met Percy last year and I'm sure, no positive that he cares for you a lot. He's probably just as worried as you are about this prophecy."

My daughter heaved a big sigh, and laid down. I was about to leave when I heard a small whisper say, "Thanks Dad." I grinned and headed out the door.

For the rest of the year, Annabeth seemed still worried, but better. I felt like for once I actually helped my daughter.

So later I heard that they beat the prophecy, and her friend Percy was ok. I didn't get many details because of my being a mortal. Soon after her and Percy started dating. They were so happy. When they were together I saw my daughter give him the smiles she used to give me when she was a baby. I was a bit jealous of this boy. He picked her up, kissed her, and teased her like I used to.

They were perfect together.

They were soul mates.

After 3 years of dating Percy came up to me one day.

(Flashback)

I ran to the door when I heard the slight knocking. A boy with messy black hair and a nervous smile stood at my porch.

"Oh, hello Percy Annabeth's not here at the moment."

"I know, it's you I wanted to talk to." He stuttered.

"Um, sure," I had no clue why a 20 year old dating my daughter would want to talk to me, so I sat him down on the couch. He stared up at the pictures of Annabeth as a baby, then as a 12 year old, then a 17 year old to present pictures. He sighed, like he was breathing in his last breath.

"Mr. Chase, I wanted to ask you if I could marry your daughter." He gulped, when my mouth went into an O.

"Y-y-yes. You can. She'll say yes, I know it."

"I hope so," He mumbled.

"I already asked Athena and she said if you agree then she'll agree also, since Annabeth is more your daughter than hers." Percy said.

(End of Flashback)

The couple got married, happy as ever. They had 3 beautiful children. I guess my daughter did end up getting her happily ever after.

For me, well I'm in a hospital bed right now. I'll die soon, but I'm happy that I had a good life, my daughter had a good life, and everything turned out perfectly. Just as I suspected.

Those intelligent grey eyes did give me a wild ride.

* * *

A:N/ So yeah that's Fredrick Chase's story. I might make another chapter on Sally Jackson if you guys agree. So Review. :)


End file.
